klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Przedluzak
thumb|220px|awatar inspirowany awatarem [[Szczupix|Szczupixa]]Przedluzak (przez niektórych wymawiane jako Przedłużak) – prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany użytkownik, który zajmował się demaskowaniem Klocucha, a także założyciel Klocuch-forum. Oprócz "poważnego" demaskowania zdarzały się u niego okresy trollingu, Pomimo tego, zyskał największy rozgłos ze wszystkich demaskatorów, a wielu z nich inspirowało się jego stylem: białe napisy na czarnym tle itp. W przeciwieństwiego do krótkich, masowo pojawiających się filmików naśladowców, jego materiały były bardzo "medialne", z odpowiednią oprawą muzyczną, dłuższe, lecz z samymi konketami, kompilacje kilku teorii/wyników dłuższego dochodzenia, na których premierę widzowie musieli wyczekiwać. Sam Przedluzak był dosyć tajemniczą osobą. Na jego temat istnieją różne plotki i legendy, a niektóre osoby podszywały się pod niego, tworząc fejkowe konta. Początki Latem 2012 roku pod innym nickiem pisał na forum thumb|304px|sygnatura na forum devgaming.pl zaciekle broniąc swojego idola Klocucha12. https://devgaming.pl/topic/2316-gta-przez-internet/ Założył też temat klocuch12 - geniusz wideo-recenzji, gdzie opisał swoje spojrzenie na Klocucha, chcąc tym samym poznać opinię innych użytkowników: Jak dla mnie jest to po prostu geniusz! W tak młodym wieku potrafi rozbawić widza niemal do łez, znam każdy jego odcinek na pamięć i ciągle oczekuje kolejnych. Moim marzeniem jest poznanie go osobiście, albo chociaż rozmowa z nim na gg/skype. Klocuch gra w SA:MPa i oficjalnie jest to jedyna gra multiplayer w którą gra obecnie. (...) Gram tylko w te gry, które recenzuje mój idol. Używam w życiu codziennych tekstów które pochodza od klocucha. Nie mówie 'kur**a' tylko //' kruci '/// itd. A was w czym klocuch inspiruje i co o nim sądzicie? Dla nieszczęśników którzy nie znają klocucha... ''(podaje adresy kanałów mistrza) Nie trudno się domyślić, że został wtedy głównie zhejtowany przez użytkowników forum, którzy nie rozumieli jego fascynacji głupim dzieciakiem lub trollem. Często przesiadywał na serwerze PPS, gdzie Klocuch grał w GTA Sa Nandreas. Raz zrobił sobie z nim zdjęcia i zamienił dwa słowa (a właściwie jedno). przedluzak i klocuch w gta zdjęcia.jpg|Przedluzak i Klocuch na multiplayerze GTA Sa Nandreas (zdjęcia) Pierwszy kanał demaskatorski W pierwszej fazie działalności jesienią 2012 na kanale "Przedluzak" opublikował trzy filmiki z serii ''Klocuch12 - nieznane informacje, w których starał się wykazać, kim naprawdę jest Klocuch. Wiele osób sprzeciwiało się jego poszukiwaniom, ale z drugiej strony zainteresowanie szybko rosło. W sumie zdobył ponad tysiąc subskrybentów. Pierwszy z odcinków dotyczył znanych faktów związanych z youtuberem, a także domysłów krążących wśród jego widzów. Przedstawił w nim dowody mające wskazywać na ewentualny trolling ze strony Klocucha. Kolejny materiał był zbiorem poszlak, umożliwiających zlokalizowanie jego miejsca zamieszkania. W ostatniej części Przedluzak przedstawił wyniki swojego śledztwa, w toku którego skontaktował się z ludźmi odpowiedzialnymi za włamanie na nieużywane konto Klocuch12. Udostępnił również rozmowę z "Klocuchem" uważaną za fikcyjną. Niektóre fragmenty konwersacji ocenzurował. Według jednej teorii wysyłał wiadomości do fejkowego konta recenzenta, które tak naprawdę miało być jego drugim kontem (prawdopodobnie konto należy do Kasty, a sam Przedluzak używał innego lub przerobił screena w programie graficznym). Demaskator nie wyjaśnił także, w jaki sposób trafił na ślad miasta zamieszkanego przez Klocucha. Po wrzuceniu rzeczonej trzeciej części Przedluzak zaczął trollować swoich widzów. Pojawiły się podejrzenia, że ktoś mu włamał się na kanał. Zmienił swoje zachowanie, zaczął publikować oczywiste fałszywe filmy z demaskowaniem, jakieś głupie filmiki z minecrafta i trollingi przypominające te z Kasty (zapis na web.archive.org), dlatego też niektórzy pomyśleli, że również sam Przedluzak należy do Kasty. Jeszcze w okresie działalności Przedluzaka zaczęły powstawać inne, konkurencyjne kanały, a w pózniejszym czasie kontynuujące śledztwo Przedluzaka, m.in. Dawid7531, Klocownicy, czy też Gwiazdor232. Przedluzak komentował w uszczypliwy sposób ich poczynania, nie chcąc dzielić się pozyskanymi przez siebie informacjami, jednak czasami demaskatorzy decydowali się działać wspólnie. Ostatecznie, 19 stycznia 2013 roku Przedluzak opublikował na swoim koncie film wyjaśniający jego wcześniejsze postępowanie. Twierdził, że zaczął trollować, ponieważ rozmowa z Klocuchem wywołała w nim współczucie względem youtubera. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego dane personalne nigdy nie powinny być ujawnione. Postanowił usunąć wszystkie materiały demaskujące i użył trollingu, by stracić zaufanie widzów. Niedługo po tym incydencie, Klocuch zerwał kontakt z Przedluzakiem. To wydarzenie przekonało go, że recenzent dokonał na nim manipulacji, aby za wszelką cenę zachować anonimowość i postanowił wznowić działania demaskujące. W kolejnym wideo ujawnił, w jaki sposób odkrył miejsce zamieszkania Klocucha, a także gdzie się ono znaduje. Wierząc w wersję Przedluzaka jest to osiedle Ustronie 4 w Lubinie. Wkrótce potem Przedluzak zamknął swoje konto z niewyjaśnionych nikomu przyczyn. Interesującym wydaje się fakt, że w tym samym czasie zrobił to także użytkownik KlocuchRPK, który zajmował się rozszyfrowaniem Kluczu Szczupixa, a także, jak się później okazało, sam autor Klucza MrDram98. Co ciekawe, jedno ze wspomnianych, zaszyfrowanych nagrań zawierało datę 26 stycznia 2013 - dnia, w którym wszyscy ci trzej youtuberzy zakończyli swoją działalność. Filmy Klocuch12 nieznane informacje (Demaskowanie Klocucha) Odc. 1 zaczyna od kilku podstawowych informacji na temat kanałów Klocucha i przede wszystkim stara się dementować różne powstałe plotki i teorie np., że Klocuch zarabiał na swoich filmach, że jest trollem lub jakoby Przemek, który zadzwonił na livie u Rocka miał być prawdziwą tożsamością Klocucha (więcej w: Demaskowanie - Sprawa Przemka i nie tylko) oraz że konto na Skypie o nazwie Klocuch12 miało należeć do samego mistrza. W rzeczywistości należało do Pawła z Gdańska, jednego ze zwyczajnych widzów wideorecenzji, z którym Przedluzak miał przyjemność porozmawiać. Według kolejnego popularnego mitu Klocuch jest Ślązakiem (ze względu na swój akcent i słownictwo). Demaskator użył podstępu wysyłając recenzentowi link do strony, która zapisywała odwiedzające ją adresy IP. Były to adresy Przedluzaka, bota Google i nieznanej osoby używającej internetu z Neostrady, prawdopodobnie z woj. śląskiego. Po tym wydarzeniu Klocuch zablokował Przedluzaka na swoim kanale. Następnie demaskator pisał do adminów i moderatorów forum PPS - serwera SAMP, na którym często grał Klocuch, żeby udostępnili jego adres IP. Dopiero po zaoferowaniu zapłaty, jeden się zgodził. Jednak dyskusja użytkowników forum serwera wskazuje, że jednak do przekazania pieniędzy nie doszło[2]. IP okazało się należeć do sieci TOR, co oznaczało, że Klocuch chciał tym razem uchronić swoje dane i być anonimowym (zaś Przedluzak nieco zagalopował się we wnioskach na temat używania TOR-a przez potencjalnych przestępców). Na końcu Przedluzak podał pierwsze typy miast i inne wnioski. Akcja była prowadzona łącznie przez 6 osób w czasie wakacji 2012. Film został stworzony 16 listopada 2012. Klocuch12 nieznane informacje (część 2 - Miasto Klocucha) Odc. 2 zaczął się od podziękowań dla widzów przesyłających informacje, a także dał odpowiedź dla tych, którzy chcieli zaprzestania poszukiwań Klocucha. Przedluzak napisał do recenzenta z pytaniem, czy może opublikować ten film, a tamten "najwyraźniej się zgodził" (przypuszczalnie milczał). Następnie demaskator obalił mit dotyczący konta na Skypie KlocuchMichalik, a potem zajął się analizą kartki z filmiku alan wake w prawdziwym siwecie, która zmusiła go do większej sceptyczności w typowaniu miejsca zamieszkania Klocucha. Kartka dotyczyła promocji w sklepach zakładu mięsnego "Dworecki", które znajdowały się w miastach województwa dolnośląskiego i wielkopolskiego. Dalej analizował filmik klocuch12 - rysowanie, zgodnie z którym spróbował nakreślić orientacyjny schemat miejsca nagrywania. Kilka lat później NRGeek oglądał prawdopodobnie właśnie ten odcinek, o czym wspomniał na jednym ze streamów mówiąc:'' "To jest całkowity absurd. Ale po prostu oglądałem tego koleżkę, co właśnie te wszytskie tamte swoje teorie wykładał... To było tak fascynujące, że ktoś może mieć taką obsesję. Niesamowite.''" Klocuch12 nieznane informacje (część 3 - Kim jest Klocuch?) (częściowo trolling) Przedluzak poinformował, że on i jego grupa nie ma nic wspólnego z włamaniem na kanał Klocuch12. Udało mu się jednak porozmawiać z hakerem, który wyjaśnił, jak tego dokonał. Następnie zaprzeczył plotce, że on sam jest Klocuchem i nawet stwierdził, że takie teorie spiskowe go bawią. Dalej ogłosił, że udało mu się znaleźć dom Klocucha korzystając z Google Maps według tropu z poprzedniego odcinka. Żeby się upewnić, napisał do recenzenta z innego konta, a tamten mu odpowiedział podając numer GG i prosząc o kontakt. Dla większej wiarygodności udowadniał, że Klocuch już kiedyś podawał swoje tajne GG innym osobom, pokazując za przykład fragment wywiadu Jakubka z Przemkiem, który podobno pisał w ten sposób z Klocuchem. Z drugiej strony przeczyło to słowom samego mistrza sprzed kilku miesięcy, że nie ma konta na GG. gdzie mieszka klocuch mp4 (trolling) Klocuch gra w Minecraft i gada na TS - dowód (trolling) Klocuch12 gra w Minecrafta! NAGRANIE Z TS! AUTENYK! (trolling) ZABUJCZA OWCA (trolling) Tajemnice Klocucha - Odc.1 Przedluzak Krótki filmik z wyjaśnieniami swojego zachowania. Przedluzak twierdził, że naprawdę przez kilka dni rozmawiał Klocuchem na GG, który miał obiecywać dalszy, stały kontakt. Wkrótce Przedluzakowi zrobiło się go żal, usunął filmy demaskatorskie i zaczął trollować, by stracić zaufanie widzów. Prawdopodobnie po to, żeby wszyscy uznali jego odkrycia, w tym adres IP i potencjalne miejsca zamieszkania za fałszywe. Po paru dniach od usunięcia filmów demaskujacych Klocuch przestał odpisywać. Przedluzak uznał, że został przez niego zmanipulowany i postanowił ujawnić miasto Klocucha w kolejnym filmie. Według Klocowników dzięki dostępowi do historii obejrzanych filmów z konta Klocuch12 Przedluzak znał miasto, w którym miał mieszkać Klocuch, lecz przez przypadek wygadał się komuś, o czym opowiedzieli na filmie "Klocuch - Cała Prawda". Jednak sami nie znając nazwy tego konkretnego miasta, podali tylko listę według nich najbardziej prawdopodnych. Tajemnice Klocucha - Odc. 2 Klocucha Tutaj Przedluzak ostatecznie podzielił się informacjami z konta Klocuch12, na które włamali się hakerzy. Naistotniejsza była np. historia wyszukiwania, wśród której znalazły się takie hasła jak, programy tv i youtuberzy itp.: kapitan bomba, rozmowy w toku, must be the music, thebeeczka (Zapytaj Bęczkę), kolorowy vlog, sauron 100, wideoprezentacje, rockalone, regular ordinary swedish meal time, ukryty polski, rojo, BBayBatman (z Kasty) dem3000, klocuch sparta remix, skyper (który tworzył remixy związane z Klocuchem), harry potter i książe półkrwi dubbing pl, sportowcy: pudzian, najman, yao ming, gry: band hero, risen 2, wiedźmin 2, skyrim, "nandreas", endingi różnych gier, czasem recenzje, acta, dobre gry na słabe pc, jak wymówić xd, klocuch122, mrklocuch12 (jedna z wielu podszywek Klocucha), różne youtubowe hity typu: afro ninja, koko euro, "idz pan w chu", dla tuska flaga ruska, smiech voldemorta, wielka impra z rysiem, muzyka: peja, frank sinatra, stachursky, kasia wilk, rick astley, eminem, justin bieber, pirates of carribean piano, dubstep, techno i oczywiście ulubiona piosenka "das leben ist so wie ain Meer". Polskie znaki pojawiały się czasami, a nazwy angielskie były zapisane właściwie bezbłędnie. Tutaj należy zaznaczyć, że wiele z tych wyszukiwań mogło być wprowadzonych przez włamywaczy, lecz nie wiadomo dokładnie które. Następnie pokazał fragment historii wyświetlanych filmów, a były tam m.in. własne filmy Klocucha, walki Pudziana i Najmana, filmiki bardzo starej podróby - Klocucha13, SłownikJPolskiego, RockAlone2k, Zapytaj Beczkę, Dem3000, skkf, NetiaKonkurs, KinaCzewa, Hardkorowy Koksu, Mirosław Suchodolski, TheChwytak, BuraczekCelulaczek/BrzydkiBurak, Diablo 3 - pierwsza recenzja Ks. Natanka, piosenka Europe - Final Countdown, David Guetta Megamix, Radio hello po niemiecku (enej), no i po prostu różne śmieszne filmiki z Youtuba z tamtych lat, sporo o grach, ponadto fanowskie parodie i piosenki związane z Klocuchem, podrabiańce typu BrotherKlocuch12, Lolek Babolek, filmik z recenzjemenelixigrafix znanego playlisty Klocucha12. Głównie były to filmy polskie, czasem angielskie, a niemieckich nie było. Jednak jeden z nich się wyróżniał, przyciągając uwagę Przedluzaka. Był to 20 12 11 lubin z kanału gazetawroclawskapl, który służył do zamieszczania wideo na potrzeby strony lokalnej gazety. Dlatego też filmy na nim nie posiadają nazw związanych z ich treścią, które umożliwiłyby ich łatwe wyszukanie. Co oznacza, że Klocuch lub ktoś używający konta mógł wejść na niego raczej ze strony gazety. Filmik ma niewiele wyświetleń, a z kanału Klocuch12 był oglądany dwukrotnie. Przedstawia nagranie z kamer przemysłowych, gdzie widać kradzież gier na plejstacjon z sklepu przez czarnego kapturzystę, znaczy się przez człowieka w czarnym kapturze. Film został uznany za pierwszy mocny dowód mający wskazywać Lubin jako miasto zamieszkania Klocucha. PrzedluzakDK Równo 5 miesięcy później, czyli 26 czerwca 2013 powrócił na YouTube, zakładając kanał PrzedluzakDK (zapis na web.archive,org), zaś 5 lipca stworzył pierwsze udane, i jak się okazało, największe w historii forum o Klocuchu - Klocuch-forum. W międzyczasie wziął udział w konkursie zwierzak, ale jego film z ćwierczem nie dostał się do wyników. (Fragment filmu ze zwierzątkiem na konkurs w głupiej przeróbce Kasty - fragment tego filmu jest również w filmie KlocuchDM). Forum zaś prężnie się rozwijało, jednak parę miesięcy później atmosfera zaczęła się pogarszać. Pojawiały się wątpliwości i skargi na administrację za "cenzurę" treści i niejasne postępowanie, a wokół osoby Przedluzaka zaczęto tworzyć teorie spiskowe, jakoby miał być kimś z otoczenia Klocucha, może samym Szczupix i razem mieli nakręcać zainteresowanie wokół osoby recenzenta, a nawet zarabiać na wyświetleniach filmów i reklamach z forum. Na dowód tego Przedluzak rzekomo miał znać treść prywatnej wiadomości jednego z użytkowników forum do Klocucha, mieć dostęp do strony Klocucha na Blogspocie, usuwać niewygodne dla siebie posty i wątki na forum oraz banować niewygodnych ludzi. Zazwyczaj był to oczywisty trolling użytkowników, w który co niektórzy po prostu uwierzyli. Z tamtego czasu zachował się, np. kanał demaskujący Przedluzaka - SkracakDP czy troll Jan Przedluzak II. Zmęczony walką z użytkownikami Przedluzak ostatecznie zamknął forum, a później usunął swój kanał. Filmy Klocuch - Największa Tajemnica Polskiego Internetu - zapowiedź (09.07.2013) Jak Klocuchowi zmienił się głos przez 2 lata (15.07.2013) Klocuch - co zmieniło się przez ponad 1,5 roku! Klocuch Największa Tajemnica Polskiego Internetu - odcinek 1 Odcinek, w którym używając archiwów pogodowych i innych metod próbował odpowiedzieć na różne kwestie: *Część 1 Czy Klocuch układa dialogi przed nagraniem? *Część 2 Kolejny dowód na trollowanie Klocucha? *Część 3 Imię i nazwisko Szczupixa *Część 4 Czy Klocuch mieszka w Katowicach? *Część 5 Gdzie mieszka Klocuch? *Część 6 Podwórko Klocucha, kolejne podejście *Ciekawostka 1# Co się dzieje na początku recenzji Wolfsteina? *Ciekawostka 2# Gust muzyczny Klocucha Klocuch Największa Tajemnica Polskiego Internetu - odcinek 2 Zaginiony odcinek, jedyny nagrany z użyciem prawdziwego głosu, na którym Przedluzak opowiadał o użytkowniku Klocuch-forum o nicku Kapturzysta, który rzekomo miał taki sam adres IP co Klocuch. Klocuch Największa Tajemnica Polskiego Internetu - odcinek 3 Odcinek specjalny z najnowszymi odkryciami Przedluzaka. Próby ustalenia prawdziwego imienia Klocucha z przezentacją poszlak z filmów Klocucha wskazujących na imię "Piotr": pulpit z jak wyrobic film w windos movie marker oraz słynne "piotrek pierożki" z zagubieni - wideorecnzja. GTA SA - spadochronowa jazda (triki Przedluzaka w GTA ze spadochronem na wzór filmów Szczupixa) Afera z zamknięciem forum Dnia 24.01.2014 wstawił banner na forum o treści "KLOCUCH PRAWDA 25 STYCZNIA 20:00", a na swoim kanale: "KLOCUCH PRAWDA Klocuch-forum.pl". Następnego dnia o godzinie 20:00 Przedluzak usunął forum oraz podmienił stronę główną. Początkowo przez kilka sekund było to przekierowanie na zbereźną stronkę, potem troll-filmik umieszczony na jego koncie YouTube screamer Klocuch Prawda Koniec (oryginał został usunięty, jednak użytkownik Kalkoo zrobił reupload). Potem Przedluzak podpisywał się danymi swoich użytkowników, udostępnił w nich między innymi: *Numer telefonu Dawida7531. *Zdjęcie twarzy Paladyna400 *nr. Gadu-Gadu Rilekta (aka Czachy) Tego samego wieczora napisał przeprosiny do Dawida i Paladyna z wyjaśnieniem swojego zachowania. Do Dawida: Witam, chciałbym przeprosić za swoje zachowanie na Klocuch-forum i nie tylko. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że trochę mnie poniosło ale było to spowodowane tym, że większość użytkowników zaczęła tworzyć teorie spiskowe. Zdecydowałem się na zamknięcie forum i nie chce mieć juz nic wspólnego z Kapturzystami (fanami Klocucha). Pozdrawiam Do Paladyna: Wybacz, byłem troche zajęty. Również przepraszam, zachowałem się troche niedojrzale, ale forum już zamknięte bo nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego, bo każdy nakręcał tylko spiralę nienawiści i każdy zarzucał mi przeróżne rzeczy mimo braku dowodów, pozdrawiam. W powyższych wiadomościach Przedluzak pisząc o powstających "teoriach spiskowych", i "zarzucaniu mu różnych rzeczy pomimo dowodów" ma na myśli incydent mający miejsce dzień przed ogłoszeniem zamknięcia forum. To były burzliwe dni mające swój początek gdy Rilekt w wyniku błędu otrzymał uprawnienia moderatora na czacie na stronie Klocucha po czym zgłosił to samemu Klocuchowi w wiadomości na Youtube. Na forum wybuchło poruszenie. Przedluzak szybko zaczął uspokajać użytkowników forum że to nieprawda i jako dowód wkleił oryginalną wiadomość Rilekta do Klocucha. Chęć udowodnienia swojej racji wzięła górę i jednoznacznie okazało się iż posiada on dostęp do kanału Klocuch. W tym samym dniu ogłosił on nagłe zamknięcie prężnie działającego forum a trollując próbował obrócić całą sytuację w żart. To dlatego w ramach zemsty zaczął on ujawniać jakże wrażliwe dane jak numer GG Rilekta. Forum zostało założone dnia 05.07.2013 r. i do dnia 25.01.2014 Przedluzak zarobił 50 euro, czyli około 200 zł. Dalsza aktywność Latem 2014 powrócił na jakiś czas rejestrując się na forum Kapturzyści, głównie po to, by wyjaśnić, że nowe konto PrzedluzakBack nie należy do niego. Z tego powodu nagrał też wideo inspirując się słynnym filmikiem Klocuchu122!, które wrzucił na inny swój kanał (jamegger) z wiadomością: "PrzedluzakBack to nie moje konto Nie powróciłem do demaskowania Klocucha i nie mam zamiaru wracać". jamegger PrzedluzakBack to nie Przedluzak Oprócz różnych plotek, jego dalsze losy nie są publicznie znane. Podobno brał udział w innych późniejszych konkursach Klocucha, ale już nigdy nie powrócił do działalności w fandomie. 'Fejkowe konta' Obecnie na YT nie istnieje żaden kanał demaskatora Przedluzaka. Do dziś można znaleźć jednak troll-konta Kasty nazywające się tak samo lub podobnie, np. Przedłużak, Pszedluzak, PrzedluzakRecenzje itd. Według kastowj wiki był inny użytkownik, który ukradł posługiwał się tym samym pseudonimem. https://stimownia.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Kasta Do bardziej znanych podszywek należeli: ThePrzedluzak - konto kogoś, kto kontynuował działania Przedluzaka, podając się za niego. Według informacji zdobytej przez SzopDemaskuje jest to multikonto kogoś z PublicznychOdkrywców, który rzekomo uzyskał przyzwolenie prawdziwego Przedluzaka, kiedy tamten zajmował się trollowaniem. Jednocześnie rozmówca Szopa był bardzo nieprzychylny Przedluzakowi i rzucał dosyć poważne oskarżenia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8IQfOSprrM&t=1m6s Dwa z filmów to reuploady z oryginalnego pierwszego konta z serii Klocuch12 - nieznane informacje. Był tam jeszcze 3 odcinek, który prawdopodobnie został zgłoszony w 2018 roku, ale istnieje inny reupload (patrz wyżej). Posiadacz konta aktywnie odpisywał na komentarze. Potem probował przekonać ludzi, że DK nie jest prawdziwym Przedluzakiem tylko podrabiańcem, który na domiar złego założył forum dla zarabiania pieniędzy. Oczywiście tym prawdziwym miał być on sam. Bronił się faktem, że jego konto jest starsze niż konto PrzedluzakDK. Na pytanie Paladyna czemu akurat większość widzów wybrała DK, odpisał, że zrobi osobny film o tym, kim jest DK i dowodami na jego trolling, a który rzecz jasna nie powstał. Jego autorski filmik Klocuch - nieznane informacje - Odcinek 1 jakościowo i merytorycznie pozostawiał wiele do życzenia (porównując z PrzedluzakiemDK). Zapowiadany odcinek 2 nigdy nie powstał. Tak na 100% nie wiadomo, do kogo to konto należało. Dowody od użytkownika wikia BajecznyDelfin (z wiadomości prywatnej na forum): left|685x685px thumb|left|687x687px + screen z dalszej rozmowy:left|686x686px thumb|161px|PrzedluzakBM PrzedluzakBack - nie jest autentyczne. Żaden z filmów nie jest autorstwa Przedluzaka, chociaż początkowe wyglądają łudząco podobnie, a Back bardzo starał się, by ludzie mu uwierzyli. Zrobił całkiem przyzwoitą kontynuację ostatniej serii Przedluzaka w postaci 4 odcinka Klocuch Największa Tajemnica Polskiego Internetu, by zdobywszy zaufanie widzów z zaskoczenia wyskoczyć z trollingiem. PrzedluzakBM - troll i parodia Przedluzaka autorstwa Kasty (o dziwo,'' PrzedluzakBM - Vlog #1'' w pewnym sensie okazał się proroczy, a raczej stał się samo spełniającą się przepowiednią, co do końca Przedluzakowego demaskowania). Kategoria:Demaskatorzy Kategoria:Demaskowanie